


You, Bloody You

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [8]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's Faith's first day in Kindergarten, but there's something else going in for her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Jamie laid awake on his bed, eyes closed, just enjoying the last minutes of calm before the storm. The storm in question, was his own daughter and he knew she'd burst any moment now in the room, jumping on the bed out of excitement. It was her first day of Kindergarten and she was looking forward to it, above all after she learned she would share class with her cousin Sophie, the daughter of Jamie's brother Willie. Claire and him had taken the lasses to buy school things few days ago and Faith and Sophie had driven them crazy going from shop to shop until the perfect backpacks were found- Hello Kitty for Sophie, Merida for Faith. Jamie knew it was going to be a good day for the family and he was waiting for the perfect moment to start it.

'Bloody, fucking he...aauurgh!' A different kind of storm came from the bathroom. Jamie went quickly to find his wife, whiter than usual, kneeling beside the toilet. 'I can't be ill today. It's Faith's first kindergarten day, I can't miss it.'

'Let me help ye' Said Jamie, helping here to get up and sit on the tub edge and clean herself. 'Dinna fash, ye arena missin' anythin'. It will pass, it always does.'

'I'm going to kill Joe,' said Claire, 'I told him that I didn't like that chinese he took me yesterday. The chicken tasted like cat meat.' Jamie laughed at her. 'Laughing at me, are you now?'

'Claire, you ken it isna Joe's wee Chinese fault.' Jamie said to her placing his hand on her belly ''Tis been 46 days, Sassenach.'

Claire's eyes grew bigger, as she got up and started to search for something at the bottom on a drawer 'You, bloody you.' A pregnancy test, from when she started to suspect she was carrying Bree, she was hoping it was still working. 

Few minutes later, she was back at the edge of the tub, positive test on the hand and Jamie's arms around her. 'Maybe this time ye give me a son.'

'Or you give me a boy.' Said Claire, a smile on her face 'It's the father's sperm what decides the baby's gender. Bree is still on nappies and another baby to come.'

'Aye, ready for the challenge a nighean?' 

'Je suis pret.' Jamie kissed her lovingly as she said the Frasers family motto.

'Mam, Da, we need to get ready!' Their little romantic moment was interrupted by Faith, wearing her backpack over her jammies. 'Is it everythin' well.'

'Och aye, a ghraidh.' Said Jamie to her 'We're discussin what would be the better way to give ye and Bree a special gift we have for ye.'

'Why I have to share a gift with Bree?' Faith said with a huff, 'She isna startin' school today. I am.'

'Och, well, but it's also her gift.' Jamie explained to his eldest daughter. 'Ye're both are goin' to be the big sisters of the new bairn.'

'A new bairn!' Faith exclaimed 'Can I tell my classmates?'

'No!' Claire said.

'Why not Mam?' Faith asked back

'Because we want to tell them by ourselves, Faith.' Claire answered, knowing that if Sophie knew, soon all Frasers would know and for once, she wanted to give the news for herself.

'Are ye happy are ye goin' to be a big sister for another bairn?' Jamie asked Faith.

'I'll make a drawin' for the new baby on school.' Faith said.

'He or she would love it.' Claire said.

And so the soon-to-be be five Frasers started their day, a very good day as Jamie knew it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are never as you plan them up.

'I've had an idea,' Said Miss Chisholm, the Kindergarten teacher, 'what if we spend this time before lunch by makin' a nice drawin' about each of our families.'

'Faith, that's no well,' Sophie Fraser to her cousin sit beside her,' Ye just got one sister.' she added signalling the smallest figure on her picture.

'It is, Mam said to no tell my classmates, but ye're my cousin, I suppose ye dinna count.' Said Faith 'But ye got to keep it from from the other children.'

'I will.' Sophie answered 'What is it?'

'Mam and Da told me this mornin' that we're havin' another bairn soon.' Faith whispered to Sophie 'So, I'm havin' two siblins soon.'

'Can I go and play with it when it comes?' Asked Sophie.

'I suppose so, we play with baby Maisri all the time.' Faith answered about Sophie's own younger sister.

 

'How's been yer first day?' Willie Fraser asked to her daughter as he strapped her onto her car seat.

''Twas fun and I met a nice girl named Mariam and Faith told me a secret.' Sophie told him.

'I wonder what kind of secret a four-year-old can have.' Said Sophie's mother, Mary, from the driver's seat.

'Nunkie Jamie and Auntie Claire told her they're havin' a new bairn.' Sophie told her parents without a second thought 'And I can go and play with it as we do with Maisri.'

'It was about time my brother put himself up.' Willie said, 'Him and Claire were gettin' behind' He joked at the fact his brother Jamie was the one with the less children of the three married siblings. 

'Do ye think yer mam kens?' Said Mary.

'Ye can call her and ask when we get home.' Willie answered.

 

The four, soon-to-be-five, Frasers arrived for the traditional Sunday lunch at Jamie's parents house in good spirits. They had decided the lunch, with all the family together, was the perfect occasion to announce them the news of the new baby. As they crossed the doorway, Faith run away to play with her cousins, tried to be followed by Bree's wobbling legs.

'Keep an eye on yer sister, a nighean.' Jamie said to Faith, as she stopped and helped her young sister to join the other children on the living room's rug.

'Claire, how are ye?' Said Jenny as they hung up their jackets on the rail. 'is it everythin' fine?' 

'Hello, Jenny, everything is fine.' Claire said.

As Jamie and Claire walked into the living room, they could see Ellen, happily knitting something on a soft baby blue yarn.

'There ye are.' Said Ellen as she got up to kiss and hug her son and daughter-in-law. 'What do ye think? 'Tis for the bairn.'

'It looks small for Maisri.' Claire said, thinking it Ellen was talking about Willie's youngest child.

'Ye dinna have to act about,' Said Ellen 'We ken about yer bairn. When it's due?'

Claire blushed and Jamie took the word. 'How did ye ken this time?'

'Faith told Sophie and Sophie told us.' Said Willie coming out the study with Brian and a tray of whiskey drams. 'Congratulations to ye both.'

'Thank ye brother.' Said Jamie with a sigh ''Tis due around my birthday.'

'I really wanted for once said the news for ourselves instead of you just you guessing it or getting the news by others.' Said Claire.

'Dinna fash, Claire, a ghraidh' Said Ellen, 'there will be another chance. I ken my son and that he'd have a whole football team if 'twas on him.'


End file.
